Bin Tere
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: Life is short. he accept it. but that much short! no he cant accept this. he knows its impossible, but he wants her back.


"koi ambulance bolao"

…..

"**aj ku nahi tere akho mei wo sapne,**

**ku nahi hain wo shararat,**

**bus humey in nigaho mei basa ke,**

**ku chal diye chor ke hamara sath."**

…..

"mujhe hi le jana parega"

_He carried her in his arms_.

"**In akho ko aj na band hone de,**

**sapno ko aj thora intezar karwa de" **

…

_He was moving towards the quails. His eyes were fixed on her gaze_.

"Kuch nahi hoga tumhe"

_He was near the quail._

"Main kuch nahi hone dunga tumhe"

**Ajnabee banke miley the kabhi,**

**Anjani safar mei sath tha teri,**

**Aj ku tu jana chahti hain,**

**Is duniya ko hi banake ajnabee**.

….

"Sir" someone called him.

_No he wasn't in his sense. He hadn't heard that voice_.

"Sir, ambulance a gaya hain" sachin informed him.

"Huh!" he looked at him as if he hadn't seen him earlier.

"Sir Ambulance a gaya" Sachin was confused.

_Senior inspector of CID, second in command, a fighter, well known as an arrogant, was totally dumb right at that moment._

"sir, ambulance mei jaldi pohoch jainge" Sachin explained.

_No there was no response. He was looking at him like an idiot_.

"Aaahhh" the girl in his arm breathed heavily.

_This made him to come back in reality_.

"Sir, udhar hain Ambulance" Sachin guided him "Aiye"

_He followed him._

"**Tu mujhe chor jain, ye kudrat ko manjur nahi,**

**Kismat tujhe mujhse hin le, ye mujhe manjur nahi.**

…..

_His tears forgot to roll down his cheek and gathered at the corner of his eyes._

"Sir, wo larki kaha hain?" sachin asked.

_He looked at him but didn't answer. Was he in his sense?_

"Acha sir, koi bat nahi, main dekhta hu. Ap jaldi se isey hospital le jaiye"

_Ambulance's door opened. One ward boy stepped down and proceeded to help him. But he didn't allow him. He stepped in and placed her on bench._

"Thanks" he spoke out before the door got closed.

"Ye toh mera farz hain sir. Main us larki ko dekhta hu. Or vivek ko bhi" he managed to speak with cracking voice.

(_When she got shot, Sachin was there in a few distance away. As soon as he saw her collapsing body he called the Ambulance)_

**kya tujhe narajgi hai is bat ki,**

**koi tere sath nahi,**

**toh phir in akho ko khol ke**

**ek bar dekh toh sahi,**

…..

_The door closed. He again fixed his eyes on her gaze._

"**Tere aspass hi hain hum sab,**

**bus pukarke tu,**

**dekh to sahi.**

…..

_She refused the oxygen mask by shaking her head._

"Let him, please" he placed his hand on her head.

_She nodded._

"Ku?"

"ma,,,,main,,," she breathed deeply "kehna hain"

"Main hu yaha, kaho jo kehna hain" he spoke with affection "par ye laga lo. Please. Mere liye. Hamare liye" his voice was low.

"**tujhe nahi pata tu ketni masum hain,**

**tere akhon mei ek ajeeb sa kashish bhi hain"**

…..

"Main….mai…" her condition was getting worse.

"Ssshhhh" he ruffled her hair and told Dr to fix the oxygen mask by eyes.

"Nooo…." She protested as the Dr fixed the mask over her mouth.

"I said ssshhhhh. Samajh nahi ata tumhe?" he was angry.

_She nodded in no and smiled._

_First drop of tears rolled down his cheek_.

_She raised her hand to remove the mask._

"No" Abhi held her hand.

"Please" she murmured.

_Abhi looked at the Dr. but he didn't allow._

**Ek payari si muskurahat se tu sabka dil jitey,**

**Batey manana toh koi tujhse shikhe,**

**Hoto pe hasi,**

**Akho mei shararat,**

**Par kya tu aj sun sakti hain meri dil ki ye ahat.**

…

"Ekabar thik ho jaogi na, toh… toh bat karenge aram se"

_A couple of tears rolled down her cheeks._

"Nahi…. CID ke brave girl ki akho mei ansu… ki.. koi jagah nahi honi.. chahiye" he wiped her tears.

_She removed the mask._

"Ye kya kar rahi ho tum?" Abhi protested.

"Sun lijiye kya kehna chahti hain yei. Orna inka halat or bhi kharap ho sakta hain. Par jayada bat mat karne dijiega" The DR suggested.

"Thank you dr" he said.

"Kaho, kuch kehna hain?" he held her one hand in between his two.

"ap.. ap… mujhse.. bohot.. payar kartey..hain.. n…" she couldn't complete the sentence.

"KOi, shak hain tumhe?"

"Nahi" she smiled.

"Apko,… ra..rakhi.. bandh.. ne…"

'Next month hain na raksha bandhan. Jarur bandhaunga"

"Agar.. nahi…"

"SShhhh. Aisa nahi boltey"

"OK" she smiled through tears "Mera gift…"

"Jo tum mango?"

"Agar,… bha.. bhabhi manga toh…" she smiled again.

_How could she? Just how could she manage that smile when every part of her body were fighting to win the deadly battle._

"tumne larki pasand karke rakha hain kya?" he teased her.

"Ha…ha… wo.. apki.. paro..san.."

'TASHA!"

"Aahhh…. So… sorryyyyy…"

"shhh. Tasha, ab or nahi. Ab ekdam chup"

"Bus.. ek.. ek…"

"Bus ek bat" he warned.

"Tarika se .. shadi…." "bohot… payar…ka… kar. Ti hain… apse"

"Tum hamari shadi mei dance karogi na?"

"jarur…" she nodded.

_Y**u toh khuda se shikayat hi karta hu,**_

**_Par teri bat yad ay toh bus shukriya ada karta hu,_**

**…**

"Agle.. janam…. Mere.. bhai…"

"Sochna parega… Tarika kehti hain tumhare bohot nakhre hain" he teased her.

"Bhagwan se lar parun…ungi.. agar.. nahi.."

"Uski jarurat nahi paregi. Wo hame kabhi alag nahi karenge. Biswash hain mujhe"

"**tujhe ye haq nahi, ki mujhe chor de,**

**bagawat ki aag yu mujh mei na jalne de.**

…..

_She breathed heavily._

"Na..kuch kuch.. nahi hoga tumhe" he looked at the Dr.

_Dr fixed the mask and examined her pulse._

"Ap, please thora udhar beithiye. Mujhe dekhne dejiye"

_Abhi moved a bit to give him space but his eyes were fixed on her._

*_**tumhari himmat keisi hui Abhijeet sir ke bare mei aisi bolne ki?**_

_***Sir, … (with a naughty smile) kal rat ka dinner keisa tha… Tarika ke.. saaaath?**_

_***Sir, ap please vivek ko bolo na, feddy sir ko jayada paresan na kia kare.**_

_***Sir, mujhe bhi dekhna hain.**_

_***Sir, ap has ku rahe hain? Mujhe bhi darwaja torna ta hain.**_

_***kisis din main vivek ki jaan le lungi, etna paresan karta hain mujhe.**_

"**ye jindagi ek safar hain,**

**jis mei tu hamsafar hain,**

….

"Inki halat bohot najuk hotey jar aha hain" Dr informed.

"**bin tere sath ki ye safar,**

**khsuya bhi jai mujhse mukar,.**

…..

_***aplogo se bohot kuch sikha hain sir. Or sachkahu toh, abhi bhi bohot kuch se anjaan hu.**_

_***sir , mere mama papa a rahe hain. Ap milogey unse? Maine apke bare mei bohot kaha hain unhe. Milna chahtey hain apse.**_

"Tumhe ek ach tak nahi ane dena chahta tha main, or aj jab tumhe goli lagi, toh.. bhi kuch nahi kar paya. U cant leave me Tasha, you cant. Tumhe haq nahi hain… nahi haq tumhe. Tumhe thik hona hi hoga."

…...

_He entered inside the ICU._

"No I have to be strong"

_But he couldn't. He was supposed to be the first talk to her. but no, his condition didn't allow him. He occupied a corner of that room from where he was able to notice her every action but she wasn't._

"Waqt… wa..waqt nahi hain.. mere pass…"

"**sath bitaye lamho ko banake yadey kaha chal diye,**

**in ansuo ko behene ki ek achi waja toh de jatey,**

…..

"Main… ap.. logo ko chor ke nahi jana chahti"

_He was there, but he wasn't in a condition to say anything. He just cleared the drop of tears from the corner of his eyes. Did she really leave him and her team?_

_***last breath***_

He sat on his knees and let his tears to burst out. He didn't try to hide them. After sometime, something hit his mind. He looked around. Where's her best friend? Hadn't someone informed her?

"Abhi, samalo apne apko" a sound hit his ear dram.

_He looked at his best buddy_.

"Tarika" he managed to speak out her name.

"Phone kia tha, ane se mana kar diya. Use lagta hain hum majak…." Daya cried.

_He stood up. He looked at her teary face, her Barbie doll was sleeping peace fully._

"Main use le aunga, jarur le aunga" he left the hospital.

"**ai jane wale alvida..**

**duniya ki sari moh ko bhula ke, **

**tu chal diye apne rahe,**

**par hamey ye batan ku bhul gain,**

**ab hum jiye kis ke sahare"**

**….**

**AN:/ phew! Emo queen is back. Kisey kisey tissue paper chahiye?**

**Mujhe jetna better likhna chahiye tha otna better nahi hua.. I know.. par .. yar adjust kar lo.**

**Its my first full on ABhisha :D**

**I hope aplogo ko pasand aya hoga.**

**Meri hindi bohot buri nahi hain par bohot achi bhi nahi hain :p**

**Isliye, galtiya nazar andaz kia jai kripya karke :P**

**Maine last month tasha ka death scene dekha tha.. isse pehle nahi dekha tha kabhi, mujhe himmat hi nahi hui.**

**Mujhe fw pe bohot gussa ata hain .. coz tasha ke death epi ke bad jo epi tha, waha kisi ne kuch emotional kahahi nahi. Bakio ka main seh lungi..but Abhijeet! Usne bhi bus yahai kaha "Tasha,ne khud goli kha li par criminal ko bhagne nahi diya". I hate that. FW ko kuch toh dekhana chahiye tha.**

**Oh btw, iska sequal ane wala hain. Any guesses ?**

**PLEASE RVW**

**KK.**


End file.
